wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Faith(OC)
This is WindWolf19's OC. Please ask to use her. It is a universally accepted truth, that, for any royal family, there are at least three dragons who wish they were part of it. What no dragon ever considers in regard to this is whether the royal family is in fact underrated. Meet Faith. And, if you are one of those delusional creatures that believes royalty is all fun and games, well, let Faith's story be a lesson to you. After all, she's a princess, and she'd rather not be. Appearance {WIP} Personality Mousy, brown and quiet. This what everyone says Faith is. Maybe to others, that's all she is. After all, how could they think anything else when she hardly talks to anyone? Having been away from other dragons for most of her early years, Faith never quite learned how to deal with company. Instead, she spends her time wandering the desert and losing herself in the wildness of nature. Its an easy way for her to escape her lack of identity and her depression. Very few people realize that Faith doesn't know who she is herself. A lost soul, she never really got the chance to try and live her life. Really, her life isn't really hers. She is quite well-read, and conducts a lot of her own studies. Despite her shyness, that doesn't mean she can't ﬁght. After what Burn did to her, she started taking combat lessons and can usually best an opponent twice her size. She's hard to anger, but if you start pushing buttons, she'll eventually get upset. Even then, she's not likely to attack. However, certain things can cause her to start a ﬁght, mainly if you ask her about her past, or if you try and push her for anything. She's very insecure, and is likely to snap, with very little pressure. History Faith was born just before the War of the Sisters and the Dragonet Prophecy. She was just three years old when her father, Sandstorm went off to ﬁght for Burn. As the daughter of the general, she was treated well, but, she didn't think so. She hated Burn hated all the soldiers, except Smolder. As she saw it, little as she was, the smiles and friendly words were just a way of stealing her beloved father from her. When Thorn killed Sandstorm and he never returned, Sierra's mother was understandably upset, and joined the Outclaws. Or, she tried to. She was caught on her way to the Scorpion's Den and arrested for treason. Faith , quiet little Faith , couldn't watch this and attacked the guards. Due to her gift, she actually managed to severely wound the captain of the guard. Both she and her mother were sentenced and thrown in the dungeon. Especially offended by Faith , Burn separated her from her parents and left her to rot in a windowless cell with minimal food and water. It didn't last long. Burn died three days later. A mortiﬁed Smolder, when he found what was being done to a dragonet, released Faith, made her an honorary princess and gave her a room at the palace. However, Fortune is a traitorous benefactor, and Faith's luck was no diﬀerent. Soon after her appointment, she went wandering in the desert and fell ill with a mysterious ailment that no remedy could halt. Smolder treated her like his own dragonet, which she was in some regards. Smolder had not yet adopted her fully, but he and Queen Palm had considered it, and unofficially acted like it. For three years, she was paralyzed and waning, sometimes enjoying a ephemeral recovery, then drifting to the edge of death once more. Every animus in the kingdom was called, and eventually, Stonemover himself healed her. Sadly, some scars never heal. Faith was left with a broken soul, not really knowing who she was, feeling like she was at the whim of fate, a rather arbitrary monarch. She sank into a depression, terriﬁed to talk to anyone, and completely mute. Sometimes, she wouldn't eat or do anything. In his wisdom, Smolder knew he couldn't let this continue. With grim determination, he forced her to go out, to continue life. Whether she liked it or not, he assigned her lessons to keep her mind occupied. Eventually, she recovered to the point of being able to survive on her own again. She even began making forays into town once more. Even then, though, she was extremely quiet, and acted like the shadows were her only friend. People rarely noticed her, and when they did, they assumed she was a merchant's girl, too shy to be anything impressive. No one guessed she was the youngest princess in the royal family. When she does talk, its usually with a stutter, as she's always afraid to say too much and have someone hurt her again, like Burn, or pity her. More than anything, she despises pity, it stirs her inner demons and makes feel more lost and worthless than ever. She would prefer beatings to pity and soft words. Skills Speaking - Smolder forced her to take oration classes(she hated them), and she has a natural gift for it, if she can get over her timidness. Strategy - Always one for a game of chess, Faith is at home with anything strategic. Military battle plans? Yep. Sieging a castle? Again, yep. Reed Flute/Clarinet - Another thing Smolder made her do. Except she didn't resist so much on this one. She doesn't play very often, but she did make a few songs and melodies once. They are seriously depressing though, and not many dragons can listen to them and not cry. Trivia & Relationships *Her favorite plant is the Brightthorn Cactus *She's begun to think about a boyfriend, and she kinda wants one, but she hasn't figured out how to get enough courage to actually say hello. If any shippers wanna help her, feel free. Category:SandWings Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Content (WindWolf19)